


It's a Hentai!

by annathemonstereffer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Confusion, Oral Sex, Other, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Tentacle Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathemonstereffer/pseuds/annathemonstereffer
Summary: Anna knows she’s in an anime.  The trouble is, what the hell genre does she exist in?  A fateful encounter in the Library’s storage room tells her all she needs to know.  I’m aware that the title is a bit of a spoiler, but, what are you gonna do?





	It's a Hentai!

**Author's Note:**

> All Characters involved are over 18. Like you should be. Hint.

Anna Mavis, 18-year-old and Third Year Student at Insert-Generic-Sounding-School-Name-Here, was frustrated.

(For those wondering, the founder was just the right mixture of verbose, and not long on imagination.)

It was pouring off her, evident in the way she walked.  From her head to her toes, she was very clearly pissed off beyond measure, and gods, was it getting to her.  The reason?

Well, one could say it was simple, but then, one would be lying.  Anna had noticed for a long time that strange things were happening around her.  The student who sat just a seat in front of her, right next to the windows, one seat in front of the back row…

Well, he was the protagonist.  There was no other way to describe him.  He had hair that could have distinguished him in the Shibuya Scramble, the musculature of a twenty-year-old, and often left for mysterious reasons that had him out all day, with hasty excuses for his absence.

Of course, that wasn’t the problem…the problem was that she couldn’t, for the life of her, figure out what genre she was in, and it was driving her crazy!  Of course, she had ruled some options out herself- she wasn’t attracted to him, so the odds of it being a harem anime were low.  Rom-com was ruled out for similar reasons, and Mr. Protagonist-kun-chan-senpai was always so glum and serious…so that left out comedy or slapstick.  Besides, their homeroom teacher wasn’t a wacky alcoholic.  That was required, wasn’t it?  So that left mystery, paranormal activity, action, magical girl, sports…

Too many possibilities!

Sighing, she took out her hairband to ruffle her hair a little- before perching it neatly back on top.  G’dammit.  She was overthinking this.  Even if her life had turned into an anime, what did it matter?  She clearly wasn’t in the spotlight of it.  She was just some rando who sat behind Mr. Protagonist.  Maybe she got some screentime…but would it matter?

 _Maybe I’m a fan-favorite._   She thought- a smirk on her face and a snort in her throat.  _Plastered all over the message boards.  Blonde-chan!  Hehe…_

Her train of thought had cheered her up, and she was soon much lighter on her feet as she walked to the shoeboxes…before being stopped.

“U-um…excuse me, Mavis-senpai?”

Anna turned around before she had a chance to kick off a shoe.  Behind her was…well, the name escaped her at the moment, but she was a small, mousy-looking second year who headed up the Library Committee.

 _Haruka!_ That was it.  What was her last…ah, bugger it.  It was a miracle she remembered her first name anyway.

“Hey, Haruka-chan.”  Anna smiled, “What’s up?  Committee need something heavy lifted again?”

She fumbled her thoughts a little on being addressed by her first name- but quickly got them back.

“Ah, well…yes.”  She admitted.  She honestly didn’t like going to her just to have her lift things, but, well, she was the only person on the Library Committee who could pick up the exorbitantly heavy things that their own librarian spaced out on.  “We, well, we need to move some things out of the storage room, but, ah…”

Anna grinned.  “Too heavy?”

“…Yeah.”

Anna gave her a rough pat on the shoulder, smiling.

“Point me in the right direction, Haruka.”

* * *

 

“Bend the knees, grab the sides, and _HOIST!”_

Anna demonstrated her technique for Haruka as she looked on- obviously awed as Anna lifted the giant palette of books before her eyes.  Walking over to the door, she hummed, setting the palette onto a trolley- that even Haruka could have rolled away.

“Thank you very much, Senpai.”  She smiled- bowing slightly.  “I’m sorry we keep just calling you over when we need something moved.”

Anna waved her off- a bit of sweat plastering her golden blonde hair to her face.

“Don’t mention it, Haruka.”  She smiled.  “I’m always happy to help you guys out.  You got that on your own?”

Haruka replied with a nod- starting to cart it away.

“Yes, Senpai!  I’ll find you again if we need anything!”

Anna smiled, giving her a thumbs up.

“Keep me posted!”  She called- stepping out of the storage room-

Before something fell to the ground, clattering behind her.

Anna’s head immediately whipped around- hands clenching into fists as she examined the room behind her.  Everything looked normal- except for the pile of clutter that had fallen away, revealing a door she was certain wasn’t there before.

Anna’s thoughts immediately went to her earlier quandary.  The genre of this piece was quickly leaning towards paranormal, or mystery- gods, but that meant…

Oh, shit.

She whirled towards the door- only to see it slam shut behind her, the lock clicking.  She swallowed, feeling her heart rate start to pick up…

Gods, she was the ‘victim’!

She turned towards the mysterious door, shoes clacking along the hard floor of the storage room as she tried to steel herself.  Moving forward, steadily, not sure what she wanted more.  Both options were pretty grim, unless…

Well, there was one more possibility.  The only thing for it was to roll the dice.

Picking up a flashlight, she clicked it on, lighting the windowless room as she opened the door, stepping inside.

It barely pierced the inky blackness of another dark room.  Stepping forward, she looked around, free hand clenching into a fist as she tried to cast the flashlight about...

Before gasping.

The black wasn’t darkness…it was a mound of solid, fleshy material, pulsing slightly, tendrils extending from the malleable mass.

Anna tried to back into the exit, only for it to slam shut, and lock…tendrils behind her.  The light fixed on the advancing growths, seeing that each one seemed to end in a full, developed…

“Oh thank the gods.”  She breathed.  “It’s just a Hentai.”

The tendrils paused- and the one closest to her swayed in a…confused manner.

“Oh?  Oh, no, no, you’re very terrifying.”  Anna reassured.  “I was just expecting to get murdered by a ghost, or slaughtered by some torture fetishist.  This is the lesser of the evils to me.”

The tentacle shook up and down (a nod, she supposed) before moving around in a circle, moving in a gesturing pattern.

Anna looked- and a look of comprehension dawned on her face.

“Oh, you want me to…got it!”  She said, flashing him a thumbs-up.  “Don’t worry.  I’ll do it for you.”

The lead tentacle nodded, before withdrawing into the darkness, allowing her to go to the entrance, and move around again- looking much more timid.

“H-Hello?”  She whispered, voice trembling- as the flashlight was swatted from her hand, drawing a shriek from her, which only amplified as she saw the silhouettes of the tentacles advancing on her.

“OH GODS!”  She hollered- trying desperately to open the locked door.  “PLEASE!  SOMEONE!  ANYONE!  SAVE MEEEAAAAAAUGH~!”

She was yanked back, hard, into the fleshy mass of creature as tentacles shot over her, lashing her body to the beast as she struggled against him.

“P-please!  Please, let me go!  Let me go!”  She gasped- as thinner tendrils reached up to tug and pry at her clothes, ripping the cheap seams of the uniform easily.

“S-stop!”  She wailed, crocodile tears building in her eyes.  “S-stop it!  Y-you’re…!”

Her bra was yanked open, and cast aside, falling on the floor with the ruined remains of her uniform.  Two tentacles immediately rushed forward, curling around her tits, squeezing tight as they throbbed against her bare skin, tips curling back to open…showing small ‘mouths’ at the end.

“N-no!  P-please, please no!  Stop it!  Let me-“

Her protests were cut off by a shriek as the tendrils bit down hard on her nipples, tugging and pushing them in as the tendrils coiled around her, writhing in their grasp.

“A-ah…!  N…no…ooooh~!”  She moaned, blushing hard as tears streamed down her cheeks, whimpering at the stimulation, and the pleasure such shameful acts brought.  “S…stop…”  She mewled half-heartedly, as pleasure began its faint crawl towards victory in the tug-of-war of emotions.

The tendrils were already starting to slither under her skirt, shearing through the fabric and slicing through her panties, sending both to the ground to join the rest of her clothes, leaving her in just her shoes and thigh-high socks.  Two tendrils began to slither, coiling around her calves and thighs as they both met, poised outside of her pussy…

“N…Noooooo…”  Anna cried, head falling back as her mouth slipped open.  “S…stop…n…not there…p…puh…lease…”  She whimpered, as she knew it was futile, the heads of both tendrils pressing against her slit, wriggling in, both heads…

Before they slid inside, both of them in her snatch at once, tearing a long, loud scream from her throat.

“FUCK~!”  She howled, eyes shooting wide open as pleasure started to consume her, panting, moaning as the tendrils started to slither in and out, sliding back and forth in sync, starting to fuck her slowly.

“A-ah!  Ah!  No!  I can’t…I’m not…!”  She gasped, whining with every thrust, resisting with every press against her cervix.  The monster’s smaller tendrils slid up her nose, plugging both nostrils- leaving Anna to gasp, as a tentacle surged forward, sliding into her mouth.

“GLK!”  She gagged- throat constricting around her violator as it started to slide, in and out, in perfect time with the tendrils in her pussy.  She was gushing around the pair, now, clenching down as pleasure started to rule her body.

“Glk!  Mk!  K-lk!  Mmmg!  Mmm!”  She moaned- whimpering around the cock in her mouth with every thrust down her throat, body going limp as her eyes rolled into her head, feeling a pressure build in her core…

“Mmmf…nnnn!  NNNNNN!”  She screamed, screwing her eyes shut as she tried to bite down- only for the tendrils to increase in speed, starting to make everything feel so _wonderfully_ hot…

“N-Nnn!  Nn…mmmmgh…Mmmmm~”  She whimpered…in a different tone than before.  Where before it was defiance, there was submission in her tone- her muscles relaxing, leaning into the beast as he pleasured her…shaking in his tendrils…

“M-mmm…mmmm~Mmmmgh…!”  She squeaked- feeling the tightness in her core, building, and building…

With a muted scream, she came, spraying around the tendrils in her snatch as the muscles in her body tightened, her toes curling in her shoes as she clamped down…

The tentacles were emboldened by this display of pleasure- starting to move faster inside her now, sliding in and out of Anna’s cum-soaked slit as they were lubricated.  Anna’s eyes were in the back of her head, now, as her stuffed pussy ached after having so much pleasure at once- even as something prodded her anus- slick and slimy, covered in a film of mucus- and sliding in, throbbing inside…

Anna let out a scream around the tentacle in her mouth, clenching around the new intruder as the thick tendril started to surge in and out.  The new one was thrusting in between the ones fucking her pussy, and bulged in her stomach whenever it pushed in…

Gods, Anna was loving every second.  The nibbles on her tits, the rough throatfucking, the double-stuffing in her pussy, and now anal- gods, this beast…!

“M-mmmgh…mmm!  MMMM!”  She cried, as she came again- the beast taking this as a cue to move even faster.  Her screaming was constant, vibrating the tendril in her mouth, causing it to throb and pulse with arousal…

It couldn’t last in the face of such pleasure.  With a jerk, it ejaculated, flooding her mouth with a sticky, sweet cum, milky white and pouring down her throat.  It slid out as it went soft, Anna coughing up a large wad of cum, staining her chin…but not crying out for help.

“Pu-pleash…”  She slurred, looking around her.  “M-more…!  More cock!  More cum!  Fuck me!”  She begged.  “Fuck me!  FUCK ME!”

Another tentacle slid down, and slammed into her throat.  Anna gave a howl of triumph as it moved at a blistering pace, slamming in and out of her at the same speed the ones fucking her were moving at.  She was on fire now- every inch of her burning with desire as tentacles rubbed and slithered across her figure, moaning openly as she was violated by the beast.  She felt everything pulsing all around her, sliding in and out-

When they came inside her, she was broken…for real.  Her mind went blank and all she focused on was pleasure, feeling the seed flooding her pussy, the cum in her ass, the strands of pearly white landing on her body, painting her with pearl necklaces…

The beast had her.  Tendril after tendril slammed into her holes, flooding her with cum from every angle.  Her pussy was gushing cum, pouring out creamy white seed as it sopped out, her asshole gaping and leaking out the beast’s semen.  Her face was painted milk-white, eyes plastered shut with cum, which disappeared down her greedy gullet…

She couldn’t remember what happened later…

She remembered the seventh load of cum flooding her every hole when she whited out…

* * *

 

“Mmm…uhg…”

Anna’s eyelids fluttered open as she sat up in her seat- jolting awake in the library as she sat up.

“Wha…”  She mumbled- rubbing her eyes as she looked at the clock.  Seven P.M.  And here she was, tucked away in a corner.

Unnoticed.

“What…fuck…”  She slumped- godsdamn…a dream?  She just napped after helping the library, and…

Dreamed all that.

“Man…”  She sighed, sticking her hands in the pockets of her uniform, and starting to walk the halls back to the shoe lockers.  “What a cop-ou-“

She was interrupted on turning a corner- and seeing the storage room door.

She stood there, transfixed, before moving forward- opening the door, walking in…

She moved to the wall…and moved the items…

And found the door…

Opening it- she smiled…as the low growl of a hungry beast greeted her- a tendril stroking her cheek.

A fire was inside her.

“Round two.”  She smiled, as the beast yanked her inside- shutting the doors behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's it! If you liked it, drop me a line and tell me whatcha loved, if you hated it, drop me a line, tell me what to do better. If you came, please tell me. I need to know that this is hot. I get the feeling that most people who publish shitty erotica don't have enough people around them to tell them no.


End file.
